


Catching Up On Those Missed Years

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, One-Shot, Stancest - Freeform, Twincest, bottom Stanley, top Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Stanford Pines spend the night at a hotel before they head off on their boat trip to the Arctic Circle. It'll be the last comfortable sleep they get for a while, for sure. Stanley decides to take advantage of it. He's gotta relax his energetic brother somehow, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up On Those Missed Years

Stanley Pines couldn’t be happier. He finally had his twin brother back, the world was safe from the horrifying demons that had tried to take over, and best of all he was finally going to be able to travel the seas with the person that mattered to him more than anyone else in the world. Well, maybe he could think of a few people he cared about just as much. But if he absolutely had to choose, Ford Pines was definitely at the top of the list.

The brothers knew their old boat must have fallen apart by now, so they started fresh, putting together one from scratch and basing it on the original. They hauled it across Oregon to the ocean once it was finally ready, and put themselves up in a nice hotel for the night, knowing that was the last comfortable sleep they would be getting for a while.

Stan paid for a room with two beds, but once the twins started relaxing and watching TV together, they ended up migrating over onto the same bed anyway, leaning against each other, laughing and making fun of commercials and goofing off like they were kids again. They had to make up for all the time they lost in their youth. So such notions of maturity went out the window once they were alone together.

Ford was in a very good mood, looking forward to tomorrow, hardly watching the documentary they had turned on. He kept talking to Stan about what they would be investigating, and while Stan didn’t entirely understand some of what he was saying, he followed along the best he could. He was going to support Ford in everything from now on. He owed him that much.

Stan’s mind started to wander as Ford delved into magical theories, and he instead just looked at his eyes. His brother’s expression was so youthful when he was excited, his entire face just lit up and he was so passionate about the subject, and Stan was easily occupied with watching him. Ford’s eyes were still so bright, holding a sort of owl-like intelligence and curiosity that Stan mocked on the surface but truly found endearing.

When a good five minutes passed without Ford pausing for Stan to offer input, Stan decided that he needed to calm the man down before he got too riled up. They still needed to go to sleep at some point tonight.

“It sounds like a lot of fun,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t wait to get started.”

“Me neither, we are going to do wonderful things, imagine the research we can get done, especially if my hypothesis about what’s causing the disturbance in the Arctic Circle is correct…” And Ford was off again.

Stan decided he would need to take a more direct approach. He leaned in close to him. “Hey Poindexter, that means be quiet.” He tilted his head, kissing him on the lips. Ford abruptly closed his mouth, only opening it again to hesitantly respond. They held it for a few moments before separating. Ford seemed speechless.

“Good to see that still shuts you up,” Stan teased.

Ford pressed his fingers to his mouth. “You… still, Stanley? You still feel…”

“I still feel what? Utter adoration for my brother? Of course, never left me, why else would I spend all that time trying to save you, you knucklehead?”

“It’s one thing to have brotherly affection for me but… we’re not teenagers anymore, we should know better than this.”

Stan frowned, knowing what thoughts were going through Ford’s head. Because he was remembering them too. Their sixteenth birthday, that night on the original Stan o’ War, prom night… so many moments where loneliness and desperation and lust had led to them doing things no siblings should ever do, yet… he didn’t regret any of it. To this day, he saw nothing wrong with what they did. They were kids with hormones, and they liked each other, so what did it matter? But Ford always had a tendency to overthink things.

“Well I guess I don’t know better,” Stan said. “I don’t care what people think. I love you and that’s never going to change.”

Ford brushed his fingers over his lips and sighed. “My feelings haven’t changed either. I just… can’t shake the feeling that we really shouldn’t be doing this kind of thing.”

“Who’s gonna find out?” Stan kept his lips inches away from the other’s as he spoke. The air crackled with tension. “It’s weird and taboo to mess around with your sibling. Which is exactly why we’re both so into it. You know as well as I that neither of us are what you’d call normal.”

Ford sighed quietly, eyes meeting Stan’s before flicking down to his mouth. “I suppose not.”

“And we’re about to go sailing. On a boat, alone for weeks. I suppose it's good to get this out of our systems now.” Stan raised a hand to Ford’s face, tracing a thumb over the ridge of his jaw. His heart raced, wanting so badly for him to touch him.

Ford didn’t pull away, instead lifting his own hand to set over Stan’s. “I must be insane,” he said, sliding his glasses off, folding them, and putting them on the bedside table. Then he leaned in to press their lips together.

“You and me both, pal,” Stan murmured, moving his lips against Ford’s. He paused for a brief moment to remove his own glasses, muttering about them getting in his way, and put them next to Ford's. He had decent near vision anyway. Then he kissed him again. They hummed and slowly rolled over, Stan letting Ford get on top of him, mouths hardly separating. Their hands explored each other, touching hesitantly, and then more confidently sliding under clothing once the other offered no resistance.

They haven’t touched like this in years. They were slow, respectful as they mapped out each other’s bodies, learning how the shapes have changed, rubbing into new muscles that definitely weren’t there before. Stan has put on weight, but his arms were still strong, his chest compact. And Ford could hear an appreciative noise from his brother when the man’s hands pressed to his abdomen, tracing the lines of muscle. His thumb slid in a line up the center of Ford’s stomach, and the man trembled, feeling a responding heat in his body.

“Fuck,” he swore softly.

“Hmm?” Stan replied, lips still hovering against Ford’s, ready for more.

“You still turn me on,” Ford admitted.

Stan was silent for a moment, then reached his hands around to grope Ford’s backside. “Wow, Sixer, never heard you be so forward about it before.”

“I gained a lot of confidence in that portal. You should know this.”

“Well yeah but I still didn’t expect you to just admit to being into me like that. But damn I ain’t complaining.”

“You aren’t complaining,” Ford corrected on habit.

“Shut up, nerd.” Stan pressed their lips together again, resting his legs apart and sighing when the other settled between them, their bodies fitting together easily. There were no reservations, they just pressed together and resumed their touching.

Ford wasn’t entirely sure where to go with this, he thought too much and still wasn’t good at just trusting his instincts. His brother was always the more emotionally-driven one who made rash decisions. Luckily, that was just what they needed right now.

Stan moved his hand into the back of Ford’s pants, squeezing his rear and pulling their groins flush together. “Ah, now that’s the ticket,” he groaned.

Ford shivered, the friction sending a shock of pleasure through him unlike any he’s felt in a very long time. He obeyed the tugging from the other, rolling their hips together and leaning down. He nudged at Stan’s chin until he tilted his head back, then began kissing his throat.

“A-ah, Ford…” Stan shifted, his other hand winding into Ford’s hair as he squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the sensations. “You still remember all my sweet spots, huh?”

“Sure do,” Ford answered, eyeing that patch of skin at Stan’s collarbone before tugging his shirt aside and nipping at it.

“Nn…” Stan’s grip on him tightened, hips jerking. He was getting hard, something he had figured he was too old for at this point, yet… It seemed Ford brought out the best in him. His body was responding as though they were still horny teenagers.

Ford could feel the firmness in the other’s pants, and rubbed his own growing erection down against it, making Stan jump.

“Guess we won’t be needing Viagra for a while,” Stan chuckled.

“We aren’t _that_ old, Stanley.”

“Speak for yourself, we’re ancient.”

Ford chuckled, trailing his lips back up to Stan’s face and nuzzling him. “Maybe a little,” he conceded. “But the best part about being old is no one can tell us what to do.”

“That is good,” Stan agreed. “So if we want to get freaky with each other, that’s our own damn business.”

“Right.”

They slipped out of their shirts, and Stan paused to take in the many scars and burns on his twin’s body. He’s seen them before, but now he finally had time to stop and really look. He slid his fingers over each mark, and Ford stayed still to let him, saying nothing. There was nothing to say.

“I’m sorry,” Stan said at last, after rubbing a particularly blotchy scar.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s really not. What’s this one from?”

Ford glanced over at it. “Bite wound. Giant radioactive insect. Luckily the radiation was beta, barely penetrated the skin, but only because I managed to knock the bug off before it got its fangs in deeper. If it had entered my bloodstream…” He trailed off, then shook his head. “As it was, it only burnt my skin. I cut off the infected area so the venom couldn’t spread. And as you can imagine, the medical care wasn’t the best out there. I wrapped an old shirt around it to stop the bleeding and moved on.”

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t pushed you in there…”

“Stanley-”

“You wouldn’t have all these scars, we could have fixed our relationship long ago, we could be grandparents or something by now and living it up in Las Vegas. Or you know, wherever you’d want to retire.”

“Florida sounds nice.”

“That’s so cliche.” Stan grasped the other’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss and resting their foreheads together. “Things would be a lot different if I had just told you what happened with your science fair project, but Dad threw me out before I could. I never got to explain, but if I had…”

“There’s no point in thinking about what ifs,” Ford said gently. “That’s all in the past. I’ve moved on. Now is what’s important. The future is important. Let’s focus on that.”

“Yeah. You’re right, as usual. The now is important. Right now, I’m trying to get in your pants.” Stan grabbed for the other’s butt with both hands, making him jump and let out a very undignified squeal. Stan roared with laughter.

“Stan, seriously,” Ford complained.

“What, does this not seduce you?” Stan winked at him and wiggled his hips, and Ford was torn between laughing and scowling. He sat back and reached down to unbutton his pants.

“It does seem to be doing something to me,” Ford mused, shifting so he could pull his pants down and off. He accidentally tugged the waistband of his boxers down too, just enough to let the tip of his cock poke out. Okay, maybe it wasn’t entirely an accident.

Stan gave a low groan, eyes blatantly checking him out. “You’re such a tease.”

“So are you.” Ford was beginning to feel more at ease. This was familiar. It’s been a long time but he remembered their previous trysts as though they happened yesterday. And his feelings for Stan seemed to have only grown stronger. He didn’t understand it, and deep down that bothered him, but he had to agree with Stan and Mabel when it came to emotions; sometimes they just didn’t make sense. Especially love. And he had to accept that.

“I’m not the one showing off the goods, pal,” Stan replied, but he was smiling. His hands reached down to his own waistband; he’s been pantless since entering the room. Boxers and a tank top were his casual clothing of choice. Which made things real easy if things got dirty, he realized now. He pulled them all the way off. “So we doing this?”

Ford took a deep breath, then nodded, making a strained laugh. “Yeah, we’re doing this.”

“Just like old times, huh?” Stan tossed the garment carelessly. “Of course I am irresistible, even to my own sibling.”

“Shut up, Stanley.” Ford took off his underwear too.

“Make me, Stanford.”

That was just what Ford wanted to hear. He tackled him, pinning him down flat and kissing him deeply, rolling their hips together and making him moan. It felt so good being this close again, their bare skin sliding together, sending tingles like static up their spines. They rolled around on the bed, wrestling and occasionally breaking the kiss to lick and bite at each other’s necks, exploiting sensitive spots with no mercy.

Their tussling ended with Ford back on top, having used his years of fighting experience to get Stan worn out and his wrists pinned over his head, Ford using his legs to keep Stan’s thighs down.

“You’ve gotten good at fighting, I’ll give you that,” Stan conceded. “You never used to beat me this quickly.”

“Yeah, well where I was it was either win or die most of the time. I learned quick.”

“I can tell.” Stan relaxed under the other, looking up at him with a lazy grin. “It’s just as well, I like when you’re on top of me.”

Ford’s flushed face grew darker. “Then maybe I’ll stay on top.”

“Fine by me.” Stan gave him a smile, back lifting a little as Ford grinded against him. “Hey genius, you know what we forgot?”

“What?”

“Lube. I haven’t done this in years so I’d rather not do it dry.”

“Oh. Ah…” Ford looked down, then rubbed his neck. “Do you think we could use, um…”

Stan lifted a brow. “There’s body wash in the bathroom, we can use that. It’s meant to go on the skin so it probably won’t hurt us, and it’s better than nothing.”

“Right. Okay.” Flustered, Ford got up and walked over to the bathroom. Stan immediately missed the feel of him on his lap. He was in too deep, wasn't he? But he still watched the other as he walked, taking in the marks on his back, and also admiring his firm butt. He almost put his glasses back on just so he could appreciate it fully, but didn't have time to.

Ford briefly disappeared into the bathroom, and then he returned with the small complimentary bottle of body wash. He climbed back onto the bed, and Stan rested his legs apart as the other climbed between them.

Hitching one of Stan’s legs up on his shoulder, Ford opened the bottle. “Need anything before I start?”

“No, I’m good. All I need is that big dick of yours inside me.”

Ford’s blush reached the tips of his ears in record time. “ _Stanley!_ ”

Stan laughed, loving how easy it was to embarrass the other. “Well it is! Though I don’t like to brag but I still think mine is bigger.”

“We’re identical twins, our physical features are the same.”

“Almost but there are some key differences. And I say that while you have a little more length, I make up for it in girth.”

“Geeze, Stan, leave it to you to turn it into a contest.” Ford coated a few fingers with the liquid and slid one into Stan. It took some effort, but soon the other relaxed enough for him to get his finger in up to the knuckle. He rubbed, relearning what to do, and soon found that spot that made the other moan.

“I always liked how your fingers felt,” Stan told him.

“I know.” Ford’s head was down as he watched what he was doing, but he was smiling. It was nice to have Stan so calm and trusting with him. If he was joking and talking dirty then he was clearly in a good mood.

Stan rested back, crossing his arms behind his head as Ford worked. He occasionally let out a soft grunt, eyes shutting when there was some pain from the stretching, but then he would open them again and continue watching his brother.

Ford was always so careful and methodical when he did this. Stan found it boring, but he appreciated the thoroughness later, for sure.

When Ford wiggled in three fingers, Stan decided to speed things up, reaching down to grip his cock and pump it. That got Ford’s attention, and the man watched as the organ became slick with sweat and pre. Ford pushed his fingers in hard, making Stan arch, and smiled with satisfaction when he groaned with pleasure.

“Gah, that’s it, more!” Stan reached back with one hand to grip the top of the headboard, other hand squeezing his erection, tightening toward the tip and loosening on its way back down. Ford couldn’t stop staring at the way the other was twisting on the covers, needy, falling apart, and all because of him. His cock throbbed with want. He was remembering how it felt to be buried inside the other’s ass, the tight heat, the raw pleasure, he wanted him so bad…

Ford pulled his fingers out and applied the liquid to himself, palm slipping on skin that was already fairly slick. Then he lined himself up.

“Come on, Ford, what are you waiting for?” Stan asked.

Ford narrowed his eyes, though he was a little amused. Stan always was the more dominant, demanding one. Even when he was taking it, he was hardly submissive. But he also wasn’t above begging.

Ford thrust inside, and the feeling was so much more intense than he remembered, so intimate and exciting, it took his breath away. He moaned and sheathed in completely with almost no effort, and Stan tensed, a pained noise leaving him.

“Okay?” Ford whispered to him, resting his elbows on either side of Stan’s body.

Stan took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled, body relaxing. “Never been better. Keep going.”

Ford felt the other’s legs drape around him and nodded, beginning to move. He was clumsy at first, his movements making Stan shift uncomfortably, but then they got used to each other again. Stan kept his eyes closed so he could focus, soon moving to meet each thrust.

“Mm, Stanley,” Ford murmured affectionately, kissing Stan’s ear.

The other man’s arms wrapped around him, holding their bodies together. “Ford,” he breathed back, voice husky.

Ford could feel the other’s arousal rubbing into his stomach and hoped he was getting enough friction. He nestled his face against Stan’s neck, heart aching at how they were embracing. Their movements together were rough and desperate, both wanting to catch up on so many missed years, they just couldn’t get enough of each other. They traded apologies, kissed, maybe even cried a little at finally sharing this intimacy after so long. They were out of practice but they made up for it in enthusiasm and passion.

Stan’s fingernails were digging into Ford’s back, his body being rocked back and forth with the strength of his thrusts, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He could feel the other sliding past his sweet spot each time, and it had him crying out with pleasure in no time.

“So vocal,” Ford groaned at one such shout, and Stan’s hand gripped his hair, making his hips jerk harder than he intended.

“If I feel good, I say so,” Stan growled. “I don’t care who hears, in fact, I _want_ people to know I’m yours. Besides, it turns you on.”

It was true. Ford was helplessly in love with the sounds Stan made when he was being taken. He sped up, squeezing his eyes shut and just enjoying the hot pleasure, legs shaking from the strain. He was getting close. His arms slipped around Stan to hug him closer, leaning his weight forward and thrusting deeper, the new angle making the other howl. Ford silenced him with a firm kiss, and Stan responded, teeth nipping Ford’s lips and tongue soothing over the wounds.

“God, Stan…” Ford moaned, entire body trembling. He couldn’t remember ever being so into this. This felt so good, like this was where they were meant to be, wrapped up in each other and giving each other pleasure. After so many years apart, he just couldn’t take his hands off his brother. He didn’t want to.

“C’mere, Ford, god I love you so much,” Stan confessed, stroking Ford’s face, and Ford opened his eyes partway to meet his, seeing nothing but sincerity. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry, even if he could feel his eyes watering.

“I love you too,” Ford replied, sliding a hand up to caress Stan’s, before giving him a final kiss. His hips moved a few more times before he finally came, bliss filling his body. And Stan squirmed and finished too, rubbing himself into Ford’s abdomen as he did.

They stayed together for several moments, just holding each other and enjoying their afterglows, exchanging soft, tired nuzzles, fingers carding through tangled hair.

Then Stan let out a groan, rolling his shoulders. “Could you pull out? You’re kinda crushing me.”

“What, old man can’t hold up his brother anymore?” Ford teased, withdrawing and sitting back on his ankles, stretching.

Stan smirked and caught his wrist, pulling him back down and rolling so they were on their sides, tapping the other’s nose. “I’d rather not have to explain to a doctor how I got a broken pelvis.”

Ford snorted, linking his arms loosely around the other’s waist. “I doubt I could break your pelvis. I mean, not unintentionally.”

“You got pretty strong in that portal, who knows, you might.”

“Yeah but you aren’t exactly weak yourself. You’re in pretty good shape.”

“You think so?”

“Mhm.” Ford gazed into the other’s tired eyes, taking in the lines of his face. “I’ve definitely seen worse.”

“Wow that makes me feel a whole lot better.”

They laughed, sharing another kiss before Stan moved to cuddle up with the other. His eyes slipped closed of their own accord, and he sighed with content.

“I feel bad for our neighbors,” Ford commented, glancing at the wall.

“Eh. Sucks to be them.”

Ford lowered his gaze to the other. “I'll be right back.” He got up. Stan pushed himself up on an elbow to watch him, questioning, but Ford merely went to get a towel. He turned off the TV on his way back over, as well as all the lights except for one lamp right next to the bed. Then he climbed back up next to Stan, mopping the various fluids from their skin.

“That's better,” Stan said, leaning into the other's touches. The towel was carelessly discarded, and they slipped under the covers together, Ford turning off the final light.

“We should get up early tomorrow,” Ford said. “We wanna beat the crowds to the docks.”

“Yeah.” Stan didn't really feel like talking, worn out from their romp. He rested his head against his brother's chest, snuggling close. “I'm going to sleep, then.”

“All right, I will too.” Ford slid his fingers gently through the other's hair, gazing off into space. It usually took him a while to fall asleep, while he could sense Stan doze off within minutes. But things were a little different this time. He felt safe with Stan, secure, and he relaxed too, eyes closing. It wasn't long before he was falling asleep too. It was easily one of the best nights he's ever had.


End file.
